NEO (Digimon)
Summary The final antagonist of Digimon Next, he is an artificial Digital Being created by combining the DigiMemories of each species, becoming unfathomably powerful by the time he absorbs the Bird and Dark Digimemories, easily defeating the Arbitrators VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon and taking their Dragon and Beast DigiMemories respectively, allowing NEO to disassemble the old Digital World and create a new one that he merged with. Despite the heroes best , they were ultimately defeated by him, but their drive to carve their future with their own hands along with their powerful displays of emotion move him, causing him to see that their Hope is more necessary than the he brings to the world. Thus he willingly dissolves the new universe along with himself to restore the old one (Credit to Omniversal Battlefield for the snyopsis) Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A ''' '''Name: NEO Origin: Digimon ''' '''Gender: Genderless (Referred to as "it") Age: Unknown ''' '''Classification: Digital Lifeform, the future itself Powers and Abilities: : Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Obtained from Barbamon and the other Dark Area Digimon), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation (Can plunge universes into non-existence and manipulate the nothingness), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly, Gained the properties of Yggdrasil who regenerated from All Delete in which erased not only him, but all of reality as well), Plant Manipulation, Can create digital barriers that prevent interactions between universes, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Precognition, Nigh Omniscience, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7 and 8. Has gained all the properties of Barbamon and thus will return as long as malice exists in the heart of man), Resurrection, Can create perfect clones of beings throughout history to fight alongside him, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Sealing, Telepathy, Time Paradox Immunity, Space-Time Destruction and Creation, Information Manipulation and Power Nullification via Reformatting (N.E.O is able to reformat one's existence. He can do this to a point in which he can remove the special properties from the opponent in order to return them into a basic state of being. Essentially removing special characteristics from the targets), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Can also send opponents to his own universe or into other pocket dimensions), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Greed in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Morality Manipulation, Ingenious intelligence, Mind Control, Nigh-Omniscience. Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: ' 'Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques/Equipment (Inventions, Items, Gears, Gadgets, and Tools)/Weaponry/Vehicles: Key: Notes: Fights (Only if threads regarding this character has happened and already been concluded) Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: